


Edit: You'll Be Alright

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Doctor Blake Mysteries [12]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Summary: Birthday Present for  Leah / @rahleeyah   (and Jean!)! I hope you have a wonderful birthday filled with laughter, fun times and good food!
Relationships: Jean Beazley/Lucien Blake
Series: Doctor Blake Mysteries [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Edit: You'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rahleeyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahleeyah/gifts).



[reblog](http://bit.ly/2uzBApV) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/You-ll-Be-Alright-828066394)

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Present for Leah / @rahleeyah (and Jean!)! I hope you have a wonderful birthday filled with laughter, fun times and good food!


End file.
